As microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) become functionally more complex, the need for assembly devices and methods that can accomplish more complex structures is apparent. Current production technologies primary use a single wafer that is processed chemically to produce finished devices. While this is adequate for many devices, it results in mechanical regions that exist primarily in the plane and do not have fully spatial mechanisms with significant depth of stacked parts. Also, the chemical processes are also not always compatible with materials that would be desirable to use with a mechanical device.
Additionally, there are numerous sources for positioning errors in mircroassembly design and manufacturing, where parts often need to be placed within micron and even submicron tolerances. For example, electrostatic forces can cause a micro part to “stick” to a gripping mechanism during release, thus affecting the final positioning. Much of the current microassembly technology lacks the capability to manipulate micro parts in a dexterous manner required for such high precision placement. Microassembly technologies currently employed rely on a variety of techniques including microgrippers, multi-finger grasps, and electrostatic/magnetic forces. Such technologies, however, are limited with respect to part manipulation dexterity, accuracy, robustness, and part variability, among others.
It is, therefore, apparent that a need exists for a system and method that provides high dexterity in manipulation of objects in microassembly design and fabrication, while allowing for accuracy, robustness, and part variability.